


Fixation

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin walks in on Obi-Wan masturbating. Anakin is <i>very</i> happy about this.</p><p>This takes place after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6654211/chapters/15219388">A Night Out</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

Anakin locked the door of their room behind him, smiling. Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad. He was lying on his bed, trying to relax as they made their way back to Coruscant aboard the Resolute.  
  
“What are you so happy about?” he asked.  
  
“What are you watching on that datapad?” Anakin asked in return, sitting at the foot of Obi-Wan’s bed and trying to snatch it out of his hand. Obi-Wan switched it off, holding it out of Anakin’s reach.  
  
“Nothing,” he said casually. Anakin grinned.  
  
“‘Nothing,’ like how you didn’t have your hands in your pants when I came in?”  
  
Obi-Wan glared at him. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said.  
  
“Oh?” Anakin glanced down, then looked at Obi-Wan. “So that’s a lightsaber, then?”  
  
A blush rose in Obi-Wan’s cheeks.  
  
“You could have locked the door, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced away from Anakin.  
  
“So, what was it you were watching?”  
  
“Nothing, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied.  
  
“Then you won’t mind me looking at your datapad,” Anakin said innocently. He swung his legs onto the bed and knelt between Obi-Wan’s, resting his hands on Obi-Wan’s thighs. He grinned. “I don’t think that’s a lightsaber,” he said, in a low voice.  
  
There was a pleading tone in Obi-Wan’s voice as he said, “Anakin…”  
  
Anakin chuckled. “Show me what you were watching,” he said in a low voice. “Or I will make things… _harder_ for you.”  
  
Obi-Wan sat up quickly and grabbed Anakin’s jaw. There was a desperate hunger in his eyes, and he kissed Anakin fiercely, leaving him breathless.  
  
“Don’t torment me,” he whispered.  
  
Anakin pouted, Obi-Wan still holding his jaw. “But it’s so _fun_ ,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan brushed his fingers against Anakin’s mouth. Anakin’s lips parted, and Obi-Wan hooked his thumb on Anakin’s bottom lip, pulling his mouth open. He leaned forward, kissing Anakin again, biting Anakin’s lip as he pulled away. Then he grasped Anakin’s shoulders and pushed him backwards. Anakin darted out of the way, standing up and crossing his arms as Obi-Wan glared up at him.  
  
“What were you watching?” he asked, smirking.  
  
Obi-Wan huffed petulantly, and grabbed his datapad from the bed. Switching it back on, he held it out for Anakin to see. On the screen was a video from their night out – various people taking body shots off Anakin.  
  
Anakin laughed. “You know,” he said, taking the datapad from Obi-Wan’s hands, “We could make a better video than this.”  
  
Obi-Wan went bright red.  
  
“No, Anakin,” he said, his voice cracking as he said Anakin’s name.  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. “We wouldn’t _share_ it with anyone,” he said. Placing the datapad on the bed again, he added, “It would be just for your… entertainment.”  
  
Obi-Wan stood up, and pulled Anakin close. He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Anakin. Anakin placed a hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back and pressed against him, smiling as he felt Obi-Wan’s erection against his leg.  
  
“So,” said Anakin, slipping a hand beneath Obi-Wan’s tunic to rub his shoulder. “What were you planning to do with that video?”  
  
It had been a long time since Anakin and Obi-Wan had been alone together. Anakin leaned forward, kissed Obi-Wan’s neck, and licked his skin. Obi-Wan let out a soft, desperate noise. Placing his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, he whispered into Anakin’s ear.  
  
“ _Please_.”  
  
Anakin couldn’t resist. He tugged at Obi-Wan’s tunic, revealing his shoulders. Anakin bit down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he unfastened his belt. Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s waist, groaning as Anakin nipped at his skin, and pulled off his tunic. With Obi-Wan’s chest exposed, Anakin stepped back to look him up and down. Obi-Wan hastily took his boots off, then his pants. Anakin bit his lip, smiling.  
  
“You sure you don’t want to record this?” Anakin asked quietly.  
  
Before Obi-Wan could move, Anakin grabbed his arms. He pushed Obi-Wan against the door, pinning his hands above his head. Anakin growled, biting Obi-Wan’s exposed throat. Obi-Wan whimpered.  
  
“Anakin,” he said urgently.  
  
Anakin brought his free hand up and wrapped it around Obi-Wan’s neck. He felt a thrill as he sensed Obi-Wan’s excited panic in the Force. Anakin grinned, increasing the pressure just a little. Obi-Wan tried to gasp, letting out a strangled moan. Anakin breathed heavily as he felt Obi-Wan’s pulse quicken. He moved the pressure up Obi-Wan’s neck and watched the blood rush to his cheeks. Anakin pressed Obi-Wan harder against the wall, his own excitement growing. He knew he had complete control over Obi-Wan, over the situation, and it sent a thrill through him.  
  
When he released Obi-Wan’s neck, Anakin moved his fingers to Obi-Wan’s mouth, and Obi-Wan wrapped his lips around them, flicking his tongue against them. Anakin shuddered, pressing closer to Obi-Wan to bite his neck and trace his fingers around Obi-Wan’s nipples.  
  
Obi-Wan nudged Anakin’s jaw with his nose, as Anakin took his fingers from Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan pressed kisses against Anakin’s jawline, making small, needy noises as he did so.  
  
“Why… are… you… still… dressed…” he breathed between each kiss.  
  
Before Anakin could answer he grabbed Anakin’s face in his hands, hungrily parting his lips as he kissed him, holding his body against Anakin’s. Anakin slammed his hands against the door, pressing Obi-Wan against the cold steel, snarling into the kiss. Obi-Wan’s hands fumbled with Anakin’s clothes, but Anakin didn’t help him. Instead, he bent down to bite at Obi-Wan’s nipples, flicking his tongue over them, sucking and kissing his way across Obi-Wan’s chest. He nuzzled the hollow of Obi-Wan’s throat, muttering ‘I love you,’ ‘I need you,’ and ‘I want you,’ as he did.  
  
Obi-Wan finally managed to take Anakin’s tunic off, and ran his fingers lightly across Anakin’s well-muscled back. Anakin breathed heavily against his skin, his hands wandering down to Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi-Wan kissed Anakin’s neck, then took his earlobe between his teeth and tugged at it. Anakin let out a whimper.  
  
“Take your pants off,” Obi-Wan whispered into his ear. His voice cracking, he added, “I need you to _fuck me_ , Anakin.”  
  
Anakin did as he was told, kicking his boots off and stripping. It was like this, sometimes; he became nothing more than an animal in Obi-Wan’s presence. Padmé tamed him – Obi-Wan set him free.  
  
Naked, he pounced on Obi-Wan once again, covering him in hot, fervent kisses that caused Obi-Wan’s breath to catch in his throat. Already he could see bruises on the other man’s pale skin, and this roused him further. Breathing out heavily, Anakin trapped Obi-Wan, his elbows resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, his arms on either side of his face.  
  
“Anakin –” Obi-Wan started to speak. Anakin kissed him deeply, his chest pressed against Obi-Wan’s, his erect cock brushing against Obi-Wan’s. He jerked his hips forward with a grunt, and Obi-Wan managed to say, “Lube, Anakin,” in a weak voice.  
  
Anakin pulled his head back, looking at Obi-Wan with a fierce, possessive hunger in his eyes. Obi-Wan had never wanted to be so wholly consumed by anything before. They were one being, two pieces of a whole thing. Anakin didn’t move away from Obi-Wan, but held his hand out behind him. A bottle flew into his hand and Anakin grinned, still staring into Obi-Wan’s eyes. He kissed Obi-Wan on the forehead. Obi-Wan’s hair was messy, and he was breathing heavily.  
  
“I need you,” he said, his voice pinched. “Anakin, _please_.”  
  
Anakin liked it when he begged.  
  
“What do you want from me?” Anakin asked huskily. He pinned Obi-Wan to the wall with the Force, and took a step back. Obi-Wan struggled against the invisible restraints. Anakin made him watch, unable to move, as he started to stroke his own cock. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“Fuck me,” Obi-Wan said, watching Anakin’s hands with a hunger in his eyes. “Oh, Anakin, _please_ fuck me.”  
  
Taking a step forward, Anakin smiled. “How do you want me to fuck you, Obi-Wan?” he asked quietly. He was inches away from Obi-Wan, now, but the other man couldn’t touch him. His hips were twitching, his fingers curling, his jaw clenched as he tried to breathe evenly through his noise. Anakin moved his hand slightly, and Obi-Wan trembled as invisible fingers brushed across his lower stomach.  
  
“Anakin,” he begged.  
  
“How should I fuck you?” Anakin asked again.  
  
“Hard!” Obi-Wan cried. “Fuck me hard, please, _please Anakin_!”  
  
Anakin grinned dangerously. Moving forward, he dropped the bottle of lube, and pressed himself against Obi-Wan. He reached around Obi-Wan as he kissed him, and slid two fingers inside him, smiling into the kiss as Obi-Wan gasped. Anakin spread his fingers slowly, and with his free hand he pressed his cock against Obi-Wan’s ass. Lifting Obi-Wan against the door, Anakin slid his cock inside Obi-Wan.  
  
He groaned as Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around his waist, Anakin holding him up against the door by his thighs. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s cock pressing against his stomach as he thrust into the other man. Obi-Wan cried out, digging his fingers into Anakin’s back, pressing his forehead against Anakin’s as Anakin rocked his hips back and forth. Obi-Wan’s weight pushed Anakin deeper, and Anakin groaned as he felt Obi-Wan envelop him. As he sped up, Obi-Wan threw his head back, and Anakin bit down between his neck and his shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan slammed against the door as Anakin thrust into him, hitting his head against the steel. He put his head forward, pressing his face against Anakin’s shoulder, muffling his shouts as he clawed at Anakin’s back. With his other hand, Obi-Wan took hold of his own cock and stroked it, his eyelids fluttering in ecstasy.  
  
Anakin huffed and groaned as he thrust into Obi-Wan. He let one of Obi-Wan’s legs drop as he fucked him, hooking his arm beneath the opposite thigh. His free hand pressed against the door, Anakin pounded into Obi-Wan with such ferocity that the door shook behind them.  
  
“ _Harder_ ,” Obi-Wan grunted, and Anakin obeyed. Anakin moaned, and pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He could feel the Obi-Wan’s pleasure like it was his own.  
  
“ _Anakin!_ ” Obi-Wan shouted.  
  
Anakin pulled him close, biting down on his shoulder as he came. He held Obi-Wan by his hips, his cock deep inside the other man, as his hips twitched and his stomach clenched. He breathed heavily against Obi-Wan’s skin, noticing the sensation of Obi-Wan’s cum on his stomach. Anakin let Obi-Wan’s other leg go, but he didn’t pull away. He was trembling, his cock throbbing, and he kissed Obi-Wan fiercely.  
  
When he pulled away, Obi-Wan nearly collapsed to the floor. Anakin grinned. There was definitely going to be a change in the way he walked for a while.  
  
“Was that what you wanted?” he asked, standing in front of Obi-Wan while the other man collected himself.  
  
Taking a breath, Obi-Wan smiled. “Well,” he said, “I still remember my own name. You might have to do better next time.”  
  
Anakin placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips. Kissing him, he said, “How soon would that be?”  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. Then he jolted as Anakin took hold of his cock. “I think once is enough, for now,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin pouted. “Are you sure?” he asked.  
  
“F-for now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said weakly. Anakin smiled, getting to his knees. He looked up at Obi-Wan. “Oh,” said Obi-Wan. “I suppose… you could…”  
  
Anakin waited, Obi-Wan’s cock close to his lips.  
  
“Go… go on, then,” Obi-Wan said, his voice cracking.  
  
Anakin circled his tongue around the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, grinning as he listened to the panting sounds he drew from Obi-Wan. He angled it upwards to lick it from the base, then wrapped his lips around the head. Flicking his tongue up and down, Anakin drew back a little, Obi-Wan’s cock popping from his mouth. A bit of cum hit Anakin’s cheek.  
  
Anakin put his hand around the base of Obi-Wan’s cock and took it into his mouth, licking and sucking as he bobbed his head back and forth. He felt Obi-Wan’s hands in his hair, heard Obi-Wan’s tortured moans, tasted the salty taste of Obi-Wan’s cum. Anakin had never thought he’d love that taste.  
  
He put his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips and opened his mouth a little wider, pushing Obi-Wan’s cock deeper into his throat. Obi-Wan pressed his hands against the back of Anakin’s head as his hips twitched involuntarily. Anakin nodded his head back and forth, choking a little as the head of Obi-Wan’s cock hit the back of his throat. He felt drool run down his chin as he took Obi-Wan deeper. There was a moment of panic as Obi-Wan started to rock his hips back and forth, then Anakin adjusted, keeping his breathing steady.  
  
“Oh, _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned, as Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan’s crotch. Gagging, Anakin moved his head from side to side, then let Obi-Wan take control. Obi-Wan thrust into him, crying out his name.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes as Obi-Wan came inside his mouth. Obi-Wan held him there for a moment, hips twitching. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s cock throbbing against his tongue, could feel hot spurts of cum against the back of his throat.  
  
When Obi-Wan let him go, Anakin grinned up at him.  
  
“We should have recorded that,” he said, getting to his feet. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin draped his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and kissed him deeply. It gave him a rush, to think that Obi-Wan would taste his own cum in Anakin’s mouth.  
  
“I doubt that would have been a good idea,” Obi-Wan replied, a little breathlessly.  
  
Anakin grinned. “Maybe next time,” he said.  
  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. Then he shook his head. “No!” he said. “We’re not recording ourselves, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin traced a finger down the middle of Obi-Wan’s chest.  
  
“Anakin…”  
  
Anakin huffed. “Fine,” he said. “Help me with my arm, then. We should shower, at least.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “You haven’t installed cameras in our ‘fresher, have you?” he asked.  
  
Anakin laughed. “Damn,” he said. “That’s a good idea.”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. As he helped Anakin remove his mechanical arm, he said, “Forget I ever mentioned it.”  
  
Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s ass with his free hand. “Not on your life,” he replied.


End file.
